


Meeting Pru

by Person227700



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: (I think?), BAMF Tim Drake, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I don’t know what to tag!, More tags to be added, Why is tagging so hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person227700/pseuds/Person227700
Summary: When one of Ra’s al Ghuls top assassins is found in Gotham, the bats are confused. The League of Assassins like to stay out of the way of the bats when possible, so what was one of them doing here? When the assassin refuses to talk, they call in J’onn so they can search through her memories. But that assassin is Prudence Wood, and her reasons for being in Gotham are just to prank Tim. The bats are confused, so they watch more memories and just get more confused.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Everyone, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Owens & Zeddmore Washington & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake & Stephanie Brown
Comments: 16
Kudos: 326





	1. Damien

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prudence in the Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897605) by [SunnyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyBlue/pseuds/SunnyBlue). 



> I was reading a fanfic where part of the story is the bats watching videos of Tim and Pru, and I was like let’s do that for a whole story! This is a lot crackier than that fanfic, and it’s the whole story, instead of just a few chapters of one, but the premise is the same.  
> This also has a very weak plot. I know that, but it was mainly an excuse to make the bats reacts to Tim and Pru being stupid.  
> Also, all my knowledge of comics come from other fanfics, and I mainly read Tim centric ones, so characters may be weird, and canon will be changed.

Damien scowled at the woman in front of him, she was a high ranking assassin named Prudence Wood, and was currently being highly uncooperative, “Just tell me what the League of Assassins is planning, it will make everything easier.”  
“I already told you! I defected! I don’t know!”  
“Don’t lie to me harlot,” Damien sneered, “You chose to join the League, you wouldn’t just defect.”  
“Look, I get I sound crazy, I left ‘cause there was a dude whiz saved my ass a bunch, and he wanted me to!”  
“Who is this ‘dude’ anyway”  
I’m not telling you! He gets to have privacy. Besides you wouldn’t believe me anyway!”  
“That sounds like something a liar would say.”  
“I’m not!”  
“This clearly isn’t going anywhere. I have more important things to do.”

Damien had just returned the woman to her cell when Father walked over, “This isn’t getting anywhere,” Damien frowned, “With the League planning something, we could be in serious danger. We need to know what they’re doing.”  
Father sighed, “You’re sure the League is planning something?”  
“Yes. The League always avoided Gothen unless they were doing something big. They didn’t want you to interfere with their plans.”  
Father nodded, “If J’onn is not busy, we could call him in.”  
“So we’ve all tried to get her to speak?”  
“Not Cass, she’s on an undercover mission in Hong Kong, and while she could help us a lot, she has lots of work to do there, and I don’t want to interrupt. We also haven’t asked Tim, but he’s with the Titans, and interrogation isn’t his strong suit. But other than them, yes.”  
“If the League is planning something dangerous we need to know.”  
Father nodded, “I'll ask the others, make sure they haven’t found any new information,”

Damien, Father, Grayson, Todd, and Brown were sitting in the cave, waiting for J’onn to arrive.  
Gordon would have come, but she had other stuff to do, and she said she had no experience with the League that some else didn’t.  
Wood was also there, gagged and glaring at them.  
“So we all get to watch her memories?” Todd asks.  
Father nods, “It will be helpful to have everyone's input, if there’s a small detail that only one person knows about, we want to make sure we spot it.”

J’onn arrives, “So you want me to show all of you what the prisoner was doing in Gotham?”  
“That is correct,” Father responds.  
“Very well,” J’onn nods, and suddenly they are on top of a building on the edge of Gotham.  
“This is when she first arrived in Gotham,” J’onn explains. “You will not be able to speak during the memory.”

Wood runs across the rooftops in a similar manner to the bats. This is slightly worrying, considering this was not something he had been taught in the League, but there were other things to worry about. Wood jumps across the rooftops for about five minutes, before landing in front of a building. She pulls out a key, and unlocks the door, stepping into the building. It’s a small house, clearly used often as it is an absolute mess. She enters what appears to be a living room, though Damien wasn’t sure with the giant mess. Candy wrappers cover the floor, along with small pieces of food, a half drunken beverage that looks like vomit, and several blankets. Wood doesn’t seem surprised as she makes her way through the living room, into an equally messy bedroom. Wood doesn’t stay for long, just grabs a credit card and moving to the kitchen. The kitchen looks like the only thing in it that has been used is the coffee machine, as the rest of the kitchen is actually clean. Wood grabs the coffee machine and leaves the kitchen, ending up back outside.  
Damien was confused, why was one of Grandfather's best assassins pranking someone? 

“It wasn’t just me right?” Brown asks, “One of Ra’s al Ghul's best assassins was actually pranking someone? I’m not going crazy?”  
“That appears to be what she’s doing.” Damien answered.  
“So, was she telling the truth?” Grayson said, “When she said she defected?”  
“Maybe,” Father answers, “We need more information.”  
“That wasn’t the first time she was in Gotham,” J’onn mentions, I could show you another visit she made.”  
“That would be helpful,” Father answers, “Let's do that.”  
J’onn nods, and they are on a different building in Gotham. Damien recognizes as the one with the gargoyle that is missing an ear, who Grayson named Jeff. Damien did not see the point of naming gargoyles, but Grayson seemed to like it. 

Wood is tapping her foot, sitting on the other gargoyle, this one Grayson named Mia, eating a piece of pizza, the rest of it in a box on the ground next to her. “You’re late,” she announces to a shadowy figure that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “What held you up?”  
The figure speaks, “Got caught up stopping a mugging, he steps forward, it’s Drake. What was Drake of all people doing associating with an assassin? Drake was incompetent, but extremely loyal to the cause. Was she telling the truth when she said she defected, and if she was, why did she defect? Questions raced through Damiens head, but he forced himself to watch, maybe some would be answered.  
Wood snorts, “Why am I not surprised, you’re always doing the right thing, I’m pretty sure you’re rubbing off on me! Just last night I stopped a person from being mugged! If ya told me a year ago that I’d be saving people, I woulda called ya crazy then killed you!”  
Drake laughs, “It’s wonderful how much of a positive difference I can make, I turned you from a crazy murderer, to a person that kills to protect others. Kind of like Jason.” He grabs a piece of pizza and shoves it in his mouth.  
“Would I get along with Jason?”  
“Oh, yeah, definitely! His favorite pastimes are blowing stuff up, drinking, and watching TV. You’d also get along with Steph, you have the same sense of humor.”  
“Do they get along?”  
“Yup. A week ago they trashed my computer,” Drake pauses, and a grin slowly slides on to his face, “They learned not to do that again, that’s for sure.”  
Wood laughs, “I don’t want to know, do I?”  
“Nope!” Drake grins, “Let's go watch TV.”  
Wood gets up, “Mythbusters?”  
Drake nods, also getting up, “Mythbusters.” 

“What the fuck!” Todd exclaims.  
“Yeah,” Brown adds, “What the fuck!” Damien agrees, none of his questions had been answered. It appeared that Drake had convinced Prudence to defect, but when and how did they meet? Why did Drake decide to convince her to defect? And why was Drake acting that causally around an assassin? He was giving away lots of information. Drake clearly wasn’t tricked, so why?  
“Was the person she pranked in the first memory Tim?” Damien asks.  
“Probably,” Todd answers.  
“Let’s watch her first meeting with Tim,” Grayson speaks up, “That has to answer some of our questions. Right?” He looks desperate, and Damien knows why. To Grayson, Drake was always logical, so Drake had to have a good reason. In Damiens opinion, that was wrong, but he didn't tell Grayson that.  
“Everyone wants to see their first meeting?” J’onn asks.  
A series of yeses fill the room, and J’onn nods, “I‘ll start it up.”

Wood is standing with two other assassins, both people she worked with often. Zeddmore Washington and Owens, who’s last name Damien had never learned. Owens was a skilled sniper, but only average with close up combat. Washington was another of Grandfather’s most skilled fighters.  
Wood starts talking, “So what’s out mission again?”  
“I believe that we need to kill him.” Washington answers. Were they planning on killing Drake? It clearly didn’t work, but how did Drake become friends with Wood? And where were Owens and Washington?  
“Believe?” Owens questions.  
“Our mission was to find him, but since we're assassins I asked whether we were to kill him, and the response was ’You can try.’”  
“Let’s try, I mean he is a bat, so it isn’t like we’ll die even if we fail.” Wood speaks up.  
“Besides, we are assassins, I feel like we should do our job.” Owens adds.  
“I have a rocket launcher!” Let’s use that!” Wood shouts. They all grin at each other.

“This does not help one bit!” Brown screams in frustration, and Damien understands. Each memory was adding more questions than it answered.  
“Yeah,” Todd adds, “Like what the fuck? Since when did he become friends with people who tried to kill him?”  
Damien rolls his eyes, Todd is an idiot, “Since you.”  
“That’s different!” Todd shrieks.  
“Maybe,” Damien shrugs, “But it does answer your question.”  
“Tim has always been too forgiving.” Grayson adds, and Damien can see that. He and Todd had both tried to kill Drake, yet he still worked with them.  
“Let’s see them actually talk,” Brown interrupts, “That has got to give more information.”  
“We said that about all the memories,” Todd points out. “But yeah, let’s watch it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dick was confused. Tonight had not been going to plan. Originally, this would have been to watch the assassins memories, see why she was in Gotham, then leave. But now, they were trying to figure out how the hell Tim knew her, especially since she had apparently been sent to kill him. Nothing was making sense. And who were the two the assassin, Prudence, Damien had said, were working with?  
“Damien, so you know who the other two are?” Dick asks  
Damien nods. “Zeddmore Washington and Owens, whose last name I never learned. Washington is the one who assigned the mission.”   
“Let’s start the memory,” Bruce says. J’onn nods, and suddenly they are in a city that Dick doesn’t recognize. The three assassins are chasing after Tim, who does not look happy. He is glaring at everyone, which is unlike Tim, and is clutching his bo staff in a way that meant he could easily attack with it.   
Owens is yelling after him, “Look dude, I know you don’t trust us, and for good reason, but you need our help!”  
Prudence adds on, “Yeah, I get you don’t want to work with us, Z and Owens are the wor-”  
“Hey!” That’s Owens. They seem like really good friends, which wasn’t something Dick expected from assassins, but they had to be to tease each other so easily. Which led him to wonder where they were during the later memories.  
Zeddmore, or Z apparently, speaks up, “Just let us explain ourselves, you have beaten us in a fight before, and that was without any planning. I’m sure you could beat us easily if you wanted.”   
This makes Tim slow down and turn around, “Explain,” he says.   
Prudence talks first, “So I don’t fully get it, but Ra’s seems to want to help you for whatever reason, I don’t know why exactly, but…”  
“You just tried to kill me.”   
“Again, Ra’s works in weird ways.” Prudence continues.  
“Ra’s will want something in exchange for helping me, what does he want?” Was Tim actually considering it?! Working with Ra’s was like working with the devil! No, working with Ra’s is worse than working with the devil.  
“Ra’s didn’t say,” Z speaks up, but he told us to give you this.”  
“What is it?”  
“A comm, if you agree to working with us, use this to tell him.”  
“Fine.”

The memory ends, and they are back in the cave.  
“When was this?!” Steph asks, “When did Tim work with Ra’s fucking ah Ghul!?  
“I don’t get why you guys are so worried.” Jason says, “Tim is clearly fine.”  
“Working with Ra’s is like working with the devil!” Steph shrieks.   
“Yeah, and Timmers can outsmart him.”  
“Let’s just watch the next memory,” Bruce sighs.  
J’onn nods.

They end up in a small barn and the assassins and Tim are huddled around a small fire.   
“Ra’s has all this money,” Tim grumbles, “Why can’t we get an okay place to stay?”  
Prudence laughs, “Ra’s has more important stuff to spend his money on, as long as we can live, we’re fine.”  
Owens nods, “You get used to it.”  
“I’d better not be here long enough to,”  
“The barn, or the League?” Owens asks.  
“Both.”  
Prudence laughs, “Come on, were not that bad!”  
“We are,” Z says, “But I doubt that was what he meant.”  
“I mean, he’s right.” Owens says, all of us are tucking insane. Even you Tim.”  
“How so?” Tim asks, “I'm not denying it, but I want details.”  
“Z is self explanatory, he’s drinking red wine while we’re in a barn without power.” Z grins at that, and raises his glass to take a dramatic sip. “Peru’s nose is broken more often than not, you don’t get that by being sane. And I willingly hang out with these crazies”  
“What about me?” Tim asks.  
“All you bats are batshit insane, pun intended.”  
Tim nods, “Can’t deny that.”  
“All this talking is boring!” Pru yells, “Let’s play poker!”  
“Sure”  
“Yeah!”  
“This’ll be great!”

That’s where the memory ends, leaving Dick in the cave, thoroughly confused.  
“What was that!?” Steph asked. “Why were they all just hanging out? Why did Tim decide to hang out with them? Was he insulting us?”  
“I’ve learned that it’s best not to think about this too much.” Damien says, “We should focus on watching the memories. We will learn more that way than through pure speculation.”  
“I agree.” Bruce says, “J’onn?”

The next memory starts, and they appear to be in an abandoned warehouse, except for the fact that there are about 50 armed people standing there. Tim is with the assassins, and they appear to be discussing battle strategy.   
“I’m telling you guys!” Owens exclaims, “I won't be able to snipe them.”  
“That’s fine,” Tim says, “Well do fine without you.”  
“Well what do I do?”  
“You could always commentate.” Prudence grins, and Owens lights up.  
“Yeah, this will be fun!”  
“You gotta ask Tim first though, he is the boss.”  
Tim rolls his eyes, “Stop calling me that, it’s weird.”  
Z speaks up, “Our assignment is to do what you tell us to, that makes you our boss.”  
Owens grins, “Look at Z pretending to be logical! Like he’s not as crazy as the rest of us.”  
“He is saner than you all, but with you guys, that isn’t much of an achievement.” Tim adds.  
“So bossman, can Owens commentate?”  
“On one condition,” Tim grins and pulls out his phone, “You film us.”  
“This will be amazing!”  
“We attack in three” Tim says, suddenly changing into the focused and serious person Sick knew.   
“Three.”  
“Two.”  
“One.”  
They jump down, and as promised Owens starts commentating.  
“Pru is fighting of ten people! Z twenty, and Tim a whopping thirty! And Tim is doing the best ‘cause it’s Tim, and if you expect anything else you’re crazy! A woman gets a punch in on Pru’s nose, and reverts it back to its normal state of brokenness! Z take down three people at once, all non lethality, don’t worry Tim! And watch Tim go! Five guys at once, kind of like the restaurant. We should get that soon, I’m hungry! Anyway, Tim knocks out one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, seven guys at once! Isn’t he amazing? Honesty he could have done this one handed and alone, and still win this! Anyway back to Pru, oh, oof, her nose got broken again, four times in one day! Not the record, but still pretty good! By the way, the record is seven. Anyway over at Z’s end he is almost done. Did Tim just steal his last take down? Yep, he did, and that is why Tim fits in so well with us, he's a total asshole!” And Pru finishes off her final attacker! Great job Pru! Tim and Z still beat you, of course, but great job!”  
Owens stops talking and Dick finally had time to process, and his conclusion? What the fuck was going on? Now that wasn’t a conclusion, but it was the only thing he could think so…..”  
The memory ends with the four laughing over Owens’s video.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?” Jason’s yell echoes through the cave, ”What the fuckity fuck fuck was that?!?”  
“Fuckity isn’t a word.” Steph points out, but she was clearly only half paying attention to what she was saying.   
“So let me recap what happened,” Dick figures this will be helpful, “We start when Tim and the assassins are finishing up some battle plans, but the sniper, Owens, doesn’t have anything to do. So he offers to commontate. After some weird side conversations, Tim agrees. We then watch the fight, and listen to Owens commentating, did I get everything?”  
“I believe so.” Damien answers.  
“Let’s watch more memories,” Bruce sighs, “This can’t get any crazier.”


	3. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than the other chapters. I was running out of ideas and just wanted to get this done. If I ever have more ideas I might add on to this, but for now it’s done.

Jason was having the time of his life. They were basically watching Tim to stupid and funny shit, and Jason was loving it. Oh, he was insanely confused, but this was amazing. Dick was clearly having a crisis, which helped Jason’s enjoyment a lot. He figured after this memory Bruce would give up trying to figure out what was going on, and just ask Pru.  
“These memories are hilarious, lets get on with the next one.” Jason hopes to speed things up, so he could get to the good stuff. J’onn looks at Bruce, probably trying to make sure he agrees with Jason, before starting the memory. 

They are in an apartment, and Jason recognizes it as the one Pru has pranked, Tim’s apartment. It is a mess. Popcorn litters the floor, and weapons are thrown around the room. It looks like they beat some idiots up, then decided to watch a movie. Z and Owens also aren’t there, it's just Pru and Tim. They are watching a sucky 80s action film, and Tim is pointing all the things wrong with it.  
“Charging someone one person at a time is a horrible strategy!”  
“That is physically impossible!”  
“I’ve spent enough time with Jason to know that is not how guns work!”  
“You can not learn that much about anything, let alone martial arts in less than a day!”  
“That wouldn’t even knock someone out, let alone kill them!”  
“Everyone would be deaf by the end of the movie, there is no ear protection!”  
“NO! You cannot make that long a jump, whatever his name is should be lying dead in that canyon!”  
“WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A ROMANCE IN THIS? They’ve spent a day together, and this is an action film! Not that action films can’t have romance, but only do it if you want to!”  
“Look dude,” Pru speaks up, “I get that you’re smart and all, and you need to show off, but this is an ACTION FILM! An EIGHTYS ACTION FILM! They’re supposed to be mindless!”   
“Still stupid.”   
Jason finds all his comments accurate and hilarious. Also the fact that Tim actually cares this much about an 80s action film is pretty funny.

The memory stops, and they are back in the cave.  
“Wood is an assassin!” The demon explodes. “Drake should not be that careless!” Jason finds it funny how much Damien cares about what Tim’s doing, and says as much. Dick can barely hold Damien back. Jason laughs at the brats face, he looks like he wants to murder Jason, and the Damien hasn’t looked like that for a few mouths, so Jason considers this a win.  
“Boys,” Bruce warns, and the only reason Jason listens is that if Alfred finds out he won't get Alfreda food for a month. Damien also backs down, though for different reasons. “This clearly isn’t working,” Bruce sighs, “I think we have all the information we will get.”


End file.
